


A Friend you Believe in

by innerboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Invisibility, Loneliness, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Hinata has a friend only he can see, and doesn't care what anyone thinks of it.Contained in season one. Revised version available.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A Friend you Believe in

**Author's Note:**

> Names will change depending on who is talking and who they're talking to. Revised version is called, Believing is Seeing.

Hinata arrived to the gym early. The captain was already there, but there was also a boy he'd never seen before.

"Captain, who is that?" Asked Hinata.

"Who's who?" Captain said, following Hinata's Gaze. "I don't see anyone."

The boy raced to the door. If Hinata were any slower, he'd be left in the dust.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Hinata yelled.

The boy stopped just behind the gym.

"I'm sorry. I made you look crazy," said with a sheepish grin.

Hinata tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

The boy stood up straight. "No one else can see me, so you looked like you were talking to thin air."

Hinata paled. "No way. Ghosts aren't real"

The boy laughed. "Maybe, but I'm not a ghost. I never died."

"Not a ghost? Then, what are you?" Hinata asked, his face regaining color.

The boy pointed his thumb at himself. A wide grin stretched across his face.

"As for what I am, I don't know. But do know is that I'm the number one libero, Nishinoya Yuu."

"Number one libero? That's awesome," Hinata exclaimed.

Nishinoya coughed. "Anyways, you shouldn't talk to me when people are near. You'll look crazy."

"No." Hinata stated.

Nishinoya blinked. "No?"

Hinata's eyes held no uncertainty.

"Even if the world thinks I'm crazy, I still want to talk to you."

Hinata pointed to himself. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, but you can call me Shouyou."

Nishinoya's eyes widened.

"Sorry, is that too forward?" Shouyou stuttered.

Nishinoya grinned. "No, it's awesome."

"Call me Yuu."

Footsteps soft against the floor sounded behind Shouyou. He turned around.

"Sugawara?"

Sugawara frowned. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just talking to a friend," Hinata said, watching Yuu beam.

Sugawara blinked. "On the phone?"

Hinata grinned. "Nope. He's invisible to everyone but me, so you can't see him."

Sugawara laughed. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't know."

Hinata puffed out his cheeks

"Sugawara, he's real, not imaginary," he stated.

Sugawara scratched the back of his head

"I don't believe in that stuff, but if he causes no harm, then I don't have any problems with him."

Hinata looked to Yuu.

"Is that okay?" Hinata said.

Yuu shrugged. "The more the merrier."

"Yuu says it's okay."

"I do?" Sugawara asked.

Hinata clapped his hands. "Oh right, I haven't introduced him yet. Sugawara Koushi, meet Nishinoya Yuu"

Sugawara bowed. "It's my pleasure, Nishinoya."

* * *

Just as promised, Shouyou had no shame in talking to Yuu.

Most of the team reacted like Sugawara. Others did not.

"Hey," Tsukishima said.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi exclaimed, his eyes sparkling.

"I have a feeling playing along will lead to less headaches later," Tsukishima said.

"Hey, are you really playing along with this idiot," Kageyama complained.

"Kageyama," Hinata yelled.

"Kick him in the shins," Yuu cheered.

Captain walked between them.

"Kageyama, if he causes no harm, I see no reason why he shouldn't be allowed here," Captain stated.

Hinata straightened his back.

"Captain, can we practice receives today?" he asked.

Captain blinked. "Sure, but don't you usually want to practice spikes?"

Hinata's eyes shined.

"Yuu is a libero, the best libero," he exclaimed.

"Is that so? Alright, we're doing receives."

* * *

Receives weren't learned in a day, or even a week. But Hinata was progressing at an alarming rate.

"Do you think he's been holding back?" Suga asked.

Daichi crossed his arms.

"Do you think Hinata would do that?" he said, unconvinced.

Suga watched as Hinata corrected his form on his own.

"Nishinoya is definitely not causing problems though," Daichi said.

Suga hummed. "I've never believed in the supernatural, but Hinata does. And as a friend, it's my job to bring him up, not down."

Daichi looked at him with wide eyes.

Suga flushed. "I'm sorry, that was a little much."

Daichi shook his head. "No, you're right. It doesn't matter what we believe. What matters is Hinata."

* * *

"Hinata, what is Nishinoya like?" Sugawara asked.

Hinata pouted. "I know you don't believe he's real, but it's still rude to talk like he's not there."

"I'm sorry. You're right, that was insensitive."

"Nishinoya, I don't know much about you." Sugawara said. "But thank you for your help on the receives."

Hinata looked to the side, joy clear on his face.

"Yuu says we're just getting started," he exclaimed.

Again, Hinata looked to the side, this time contemplating.

Hinata hummed. "Yuu and I don't know what you're like either."

Sugawara scratched his head. "That's natural. I can't compete with Kageyama. He's a genius after all."

"That's not true," Hinata yelled.

Sugawara went to counter, but Hinata wasn't done.

"Yuu says you should believe in yourself. And if you stay down, he's going to rolling thunder your butt," he shouted.

He was only an imaginary friend, but Sugawara felt reassured.

It was just a story, a fictional character.

But why did it feel so real?

* * *

His mom had given up on stopping him from talking. As long as he was quiet, he could talk to his heart's content.

"Shouyou, let me help you with your homework," Yuu said.

Hinata paused. "Why?"

Yuu glared at his hands.

"I can't help you play volleyball like I'd like to, but I can help you with this," he said.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Yuu."

They worked on his math and English. Yuu tried his best, and Shouyou didn't want his kindness to go to waste.

Shouyou was exhausted by the time they finished, but one thing was on his mind.

"Yuu, do you get lonely when I sleep?"

Yuu hummed. "I lie down next to you. Is that okay?"

Shouyou leaned forward. "Of course it's okay. I wish you had told me earlier. I would've made room."

"Shouyou, spoon with me," Yuu said, not hesitating.

Shouyou felt his cheeks burn. But Yuu's confidence always gave him confidence.

"If you're comfortable, I'd like to," he said, doing his best not to stutter.

He was awarded with a smile, and Shouyou couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Yuu," he said, getting under the covers.

Yuu flopped on top of him, before hugging Shouyou's side.

"Goodnight Shouyou," he whispered.

Shouyou yawned. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Coach Ukai," Hinata whispered so loud you'd think he was yelling.

"Say out loud what you want to tell the team. Yuu will repeat them to me."

Coach nodded. "Of course."

Hinata had a skip in his step as he walked off.

"Coach Ukai," Sugawara started. "Do believe Nishinoya's real?"

Coach hummed. "Hinata acts as if he know what I'm saying. He also boosts morale whenever I'm about to break the flow."

Coach sighed. "I'm not about to go talking into thin air, but I think there's more to this than we realize."

Sugawara pondered, and then his mouth started moving.

"October tenth, soda popsicles, five point three feet," he listed.

Coach Ukai glanced at him, confused.

Sugawara looked at his hand.

"I don't care if I sound crazy. Nishinoya is my friend," he exclaimed.

"You're my friend too, Suga!"

At the sight of bright orange, and a voice coming out of nowhere, Sugawara couldn't help it.

He shrieked.

* * *

"He should have stopped there."

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukki.

"Tsukki?"

Tsukki crossed his arms. "It looked like he was about to hit the net, but his momentum stopped."

Yamaguchi gaped.

"Nishinoya?" He whispered.

Tsukki didn't answer.

Yamaguchi beamed. "If you think he's real, then he must be."

"Nishinoya," yelled Yamaguchi, Tsukki too late to stop him.

A boy with an orange jersey came into sight. Yamaguchi gave a thumbs up.

"Do your best."

* * *

"Suga, do you believe Nishinoya is real?" Daichi asked.

Asahi shivered. "Ghosts don't exist."

Suga glared. "Nishinoya isn't a ghost. He never died."

Suga didn't stop there.

"One day, he woke up, and found that no one could see him. And worse, no one remembered him, like he had been wiped from existence."

Asahi clenched his fists. "If I believe that, then what about us? What's stopping us from disappearing?"

"Not believing won't stop you from disappearing either," Suga stated.

Asahi closed his eyes.

"I'm a coward, but I want to change."

Asahi let out a deep breath, let out his hesitance.

"Even if it terrifies me, I want to believe."

* * *

"Shouyou, what's wrong?"

Shouyou clenched his fists.

"You have Captain, Sugawara, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Asahi—"

Yuu grabbed his hands.

"And I have you. The most important person in my life," he whispered.

Shouyou whimpered. "But won't you get tired of me?"

"I could say the same thing," Yuu said.

Yuu looked up. "I remember the last person who could see me."

Yuu grit his teeth. "I never saw it coming. One day, he told me to leave and never come back."

Shouyou had never seen Yuu so defeated.

"Shouyou, someday, you'll meet someone who just clicks. You'll get married, have kids," Yuu trailed off.

Shouyou cupped Yuu's face.

"Yuu, even if the world thinks I'm crazy, even if you think I'm crazy, I won't stop loving you."

Yuu's eyes widened, but this time Shouyou didn't waver.

"I love you too, Shouyou."

* * *

"Daddy, why won't you talk to me?" she asked.

"I do talk to you," he said. "Just not in public. People will think you're crazy if I do"

She glared at him. "Even if the world thinks I'm crazy, I still want to talk to you."


End file.
